Monster Mission
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: The creature growled, its bright red eyes pulsing in anger. "RUN!" They both screeched, running the other way. Amethyst and Steven's first mission together alone. And things don't go exactly as planned. Retreat and fail the mission! (Credit to SonRhandi for the art cover!) (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHH!" Amethyst howled, breathing heavy pants as she ran the opposite direction of the target. Wailing loudly, the giant white monster whipped around, contracting its four red eyes as it focused on her. Rocks and boulders catapulted in different directions as it bounded forward.

"Steven, move out of the way!" Amethyst yelped, accidentally ramming into the mentioned boy. Steven yelped and landed on the ground, pebbles and dust fuming everywhere, Amethyst landing on top of him. Steven opened his eyes and pushed his friend off of him, watching with wide eyes as the monster raised its white, rough arms. Roaring in annoyance, it slammed its forearms onto the ground, sending Amethyst and Steven into the air.

"AHH!" They both screamed, landing on the ground once again.

Groaning, the half-gem stood up and glanced to the side, panicking slightly when he noticed Amethyst wasn't getting up.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Steven urged, running over to the Gem and tugging onto her arm.

"I AM!" Amethyst screeched, stumbling to her feet. Suddenly they felt a warm breath on the back of their necks, their hair ruffling slightly. They slowly turned around, and they found themselves face to face with the creature. It growled, its bright red eyes pulsing in anger.

"RUN!" They both screeched, running the other way. The monster huffed, raising its snout to glare at them. Taking in a deep breath, the monster exhaled, blasting waves of lava and radiation at them. The radiation was the first to reach Amethyst. Squealing in pain, she faltered and tripped onto the floor. Steven stopped in his tracks and turned around quickly, his eyes widening in horror as the lava slowly made its way to Amethyst's legs.

The boy ran over to her, who was mysteriously thrashing around, screaming non-stop as the radiation engulfed her. But when the radiation touched Steven's skin, he didn't feel anything. He grabbed her arms and pulled her as hard as he could, dragging her across the ground.

The monster snapped its jaws shut, lashing its tail back and forth.

"Amethyst?! Amethyst! Answer me!" Steven cried, shaking the Gem. It seemed as if it helped, as she calmed down a little, blinking open her eyes to stare at Steven.

"Ugh…" She moaned, sitting up as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Amethyst, we need to get out of here!" Steven told her, pointing at the monster, who was preparing to attack again.

The purple Gem pushed herself up slowly, glancing up at the white beast. Steven was right; they _need _to get out of there. Even if they couldn't complete the mission, they couldn't risk their lives. In fact, the rest of the Crystal Gems weren't even there to help them.

Picking Steven up and holding him above her head, Amethyst bolted towards the warp pad which was a few minutes away inside the tunnel that laid ahead. The monster realized its prey was trying to escape, so it immediately scampered forward, quickly catching up to the two.

The two Gems ducked as they entered the tunnel, but the monster didn't see the small gap. It smashed its head into the wall, howling in distress and frustration.

Inside, Amethyst placed the boy on the ground and her gem illuminated the area, and she transformed into a horse.

"Hop on!" She exclaimed, kicking her front legs into the air. Steven quickly climbed onto her back, wrapping his arms around her short neck. Neighing, the horse dashed forward, galloping as hard as she could. The monster managed to break the wall, and started following them again, screeching in rage.

"Where's the warp pad!?" Steven shouted, turning his head to squint in the darkness. He suddenly saw a bright light ahead, and as they neared it, Amethyst said,

"Over there!" She nodded her snout to the light, and the boy noticed the warp pad was sitting right there, shining brightly.

"Faster!" Steven gasped, turning his head to see the monster a few feet away from them, catching up quickly. The purple horse sped up, her hooves slamming against the ground in a desperate attempt to reach the warp pad. As soon as they reached the bright light, the blue platform was five feet away from them. They made it!

Their hopes were crushed as they witnessed the warp pad being crushed to a million pieces in front of their eyes. Now the monster stood there, hissing at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is short, so, yeah…**

The warp pad was _gone_. _GONE_.

Smashed like a bug in front of their eyes. That meant one thing.

Warp pad, _destroyed_, home, never to be seen again.

Upon witnessing the platform exploding into scraps, Amethyst transformed back into her original look, her eyes wide as she fell onto the ground, Steven falling on top of her.

It seemed as if the monster was smirking at them. It released a high-pitched noise and lunged for Steven, who was still sitting on top of Amethyst.

"STEVEN!" Amethyst screeched, and she pushed herself up onto her knees, causing Steven to fall back behind her.

The purple Gem cried in agony as she was thrown against the wall, her front body first.

Then there was a horrifying, eerie cracking noise that filled the room. Steven sat up and froze, staring at the monster and Amethyst with wide eyes.

The noise was so loud that even the monster stiffened, its eyes vibrating silently as it tried to figure out what that loud noise was.

With a loud, pained whine, Amethyst slowly slid off of the wall, and she fell on her back.

When the boy glanced at his friend, his blood ran cold. It was as if the world stopped. He was so shocked he couldn't even move.

The monster tilted its head and glared down at Amethyst, confused at why its prey wasn't even trying to escape. It lowered its snout and observed the Gem. Then it saw what Steven saw.

The gemstone on Amethyst's chest was _bifurcated_.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst's gem was cracked into two. The purple stone vibrated horribly, sending waves of tremendous pain up the poor Gem's body. The pain was so great she didn't even have the energy to scream. Not that she could; she couldn't do anything now that her gem was damaged. She tried to call out to Steven who was mortified, but only short breaths escaped.

The gigantic monster studied the cracked gemstone carefully, its eyes blinking red as it wondered what was wrong with its prey. Why wasn't it trying to run away? Why was it just lying there, motionless? Did it accidentally break the prey's bones?

Snapping out of his trance, Steven gasped and stood up, his mind racing with thoughts.

"AMETHYST!" He screeched loudly, and bolted towards the two others. He skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees, his eyes wide in terror as he stared down at the destroyed amethyst on his friend's chest. "N-N-No!" The boy stammered, his heart pounding in fear and sadness.

The beast studied Steven, surprisingly not striking him. It was as if 'killing prey' wasn't one of its goals anymore. It seemed as if…the monster understood the consequences of what it had done. It shook its head. Wasn't it _supposed_ to be evil? Wasn't it _supposed _to kill and hurt prey and not feel sorry for it?

"A-Amethyst! You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay," he cried, hesitating on his movements. He didn't know what to do. Last time when the purple Gem cracked her gem, she was healed by his mother's healing fountain…

Wait. His magic healing spit! It might be able to save Amethyst.

The boy instantly licked the palm of his hand and he gently pressed it against his friend's gemstone, and he shivered at how odd it felt like to touch such a fractured stone.

He waited. And waited. And waited. He removed his hand and glanced down, staring at the snapped gemstone. Tears came to his eyes. It…didn't work.

Surprisingly, Amethyst wasn't even dead. _Yet_. How was she still alive?

"Stay with me, please," Steven murmured, waving his hand in front of Amethyst's expressionless face. The boy's teardrops fell down his face. Why hadn't the rest of the Crystal Gems come along with them? Why did it have to be a _solo mission_, of all things?

The boy didn't even notice the strange new sound that was coming from their enemy. It had started a few moments after Amethyst cracked her gem.

Steven glanced up at the monster. He noticed its red, glowing eyes were fixed deeply on Amethyst. It seemed as if it was staring at her gemstone…

Suddenly, the purple Gem exhaled loudly, sitting up and coughing in pain. She clutched her chest tightly and blinked rapidly. She moaned in pain and suddenly fell back again, but luckily Steven caught her.

"Amethyst! A-are you okay? Can you talk?" Steven asked, glancing at her face. _Are you going to live? _That was the question he wanted to ask, but he decided better of it. He completely forgot there was a dangerous enemy perched a few feet away from them, watching them intently.

"S…S-Steven…?" Amethyst croaked weekly, pressing a hand against her forehead.

"Oh Amethyst!" Steven cried, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. He thought he was going to lose her for real this time. She was alive; that's all that mattered.

"I…I thought I was n-never going to see you again…" He sighed.

"I'm alive…?" Amethyst breathed, pushing away the boy so she could peer at her gem.

It was still cracked. But…what? How? How was she still alive when her gem was split in _two_?

They heard a deep rumble growl come from their side. Amethyst and Steven slowly glanced up, shock on their faces. The monster blinked at them, tilted its head, and glanced at Amethyst. It looked at Steven and once again at the purple Gem.

It seemed as if the monster winked at the two of them. Now they had their answer.

The monster was keeping Amethyst _alive_.


	4. Chapter 4

"NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!" Amethyst complained, frantically pacing around the canyon's small cave. The creature sat a few feet away from her, watching the two Gems with a bored expression.

"What's not good?" Steven asked, frowning.

"Steven, my gem's cracked and I am not dead yet! Sure, I should be happy, but don't you see?! This evil monster is keeping me alive and it might decide when to let me die! It can just walk away and forget this ever happened, or worse, kill me and then kill you!" The purple Gem explained, crossing her arms as she turned away from the other Gem.

"Well, uh…" Steven started, glancing up at the monster. "It isn't attacking us, so we have nothing to worry about!" Well, that was confusing.

Amethyst shook her head and said, "L-Let's just get out of here." She started to walk toward the exit of the tunnel.

"Wait, Amethyst no! You can't leave the monster, or you'll die!" Steven started, taking a step forward in hesitation. The monster snorted from up high and crawled forward, starting to follow her as well.

"Oh!" Steven said with a smile, sighing in relief as he noticed the monster was coming with them too. "You're coming too! Good. Okay, off we go!"

A few minutes passed and the three of them were already lost. Well, two of them. The entire cave canyon was its home anyway.

"Ugh. The warp pad is destroyed and this monster cannot understand us." Amethyst growled in frustration.

"Hey!" Steven said, patting the monster's side. "You don't know that! Maybe it _can _understand us! Here, I'm gonna tell it to do something."

Steven ran up to the monster's snout. It shook its head slightly in surprise and raised its head back, staring down at the boy with red glowing eyes.

"Okay…since you can dig tunnels…" Steven said, tapping his chin. "Oh, I know! Dig a hole for us to the surface!"

"Steven," Amethyst sighed, rubbing her head as she turned around to face him. "That thing isn't going to understand-"

The monster released steam from its jaws, and stood up on its back legs. With a powerful slam, it smashed its rough head against the rock ceiling, crumbs and rocks falling down. Waving its tail, the monster opened its jaws and radiation and lava poured out, seeping through the minerals of rock. Then, it jumped high and dug a long, wide tunnel with a deep black space inside to who knows where.

"HURRAY! It _DOES _understand us! See, I told you Amethyst!" Steven cheered, hopping onto the creature's tail as it lowered for him to climb onto.

Amethyst's eyes were wide. "_WHAT?! _How?!" She breathed, staring at Steven in shock.

"Stop complaining and let's go," Steven said, hugging one of the spikes on the monster's tail.

Growling, Amethyst climbed onto the tail as well, clutching another spike so she wouldn't fall off.

The monster roared and charged up the tunnel, using its arms and legs to pull itself upward. It was careful to keep its tail down in a straight position so the two Gems wouldn't get slammed into the walls or fall off.

Soon, in a matter of moments, bright light seeped ahead, and the monster put on a burst of speed.

"This is so fuuunnn!" Steven cheered, laughing as the monster zoomed upwards. Blasting another charge of radiation, the creature poked its head out into the bright sunlight, and pulled the rest of its body out.

Relaxing and settling onto the beach, the monster carefully placed its tail down, allowing Amethyst and Steven to climb off.

Blinking, Steven noticed the island they were standing on was far stretched out, with ocean surrounding it.

"Where are we?" He asked. It looked like an island and ocean with no end.

"No clue. But one thing is for sure," Amethyst started, gulping, "is that we are in the middle of _nowhere_."

**Author's Note: OMG SO SORRY FOR THE LONNNNGGG WAIT! Since 'guest' wants Pearl to be in this story, and I'm sure all of you others do, then I'll add her in here. Anyway, she was going to be in the next chapter after this one. **


End file.
